The Soldier and the Weapon
by fbdarkangel
Summary: As Laura searches for herself in Africa, she meets up with the first person to have given her a choice, Steve Rogers. M for sexual content  slight noncon , language, and violence, Spoilers up to X-23#3, X-23/Cap, OC, and Laura's 18 in this one!
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know! I don't own anything, I am very sad, and I am moving on!**

**

* * *

**

_"Laura…"_

_She hears him. She is running through the white sandy shores, towards him. The sun is setting and water is splashing between her legs. She calls out his name but no words come out._

"_Laura…"_

_She hears him. Her pace quickens as she sees a tall figure, facing the dying sun. Waves are crashing all around her. She is running towards him, his golden hair flash with the last remnants of the sun. She calls out his name but no words come out._

"_Laura…"_

_She hears him. The figure turns and she sees a pair of bright blue eyes…_

Laura gasped and almost jumped out of her seat as a soft ding rang and lights turned on all over the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the captain over the telecom. "We are about twenty minutes to land in Kisumu. It is six o'clock in the morning, and as you can see the sun is shining beautifully…"

Laura looked out of her window and, indeed, saw the sun was shining brightly.

"Miss?"

She turned to see one of the flight attendants looking down at her with great concern.

"You were shaking in your seat, miss," said the flight attendant. "Are you alright?"

"Mimi ni vizuri (I am fine)," Laura said in perfect Swahili. "It was just a dream."

"Pengine, ni lazima kupata baadhi ya maji (Perhaps, I should get you some water)," persisted the attendant.

"No!" Laura blurted out, before stopping herself and attempted a smile for the startled attendant. "Hakuna asante (No thank you). I'm fine, really."

The attendant nodded and turned to check on the other passengers. Laura sighed and placed her right hand over her head. She stared intently at the star shaped mark on her palm. For more than six months she has searched all over the world for answers and coming out with very little to show for. She just wanted to know what this mark meant. She just wanted to know if she had a soul.

* * *

_He calls out her name but no words come out._

"_Steven…"_

_He hears her. But he can't see her. He then sees the sun setting and feels the waves crashing around him. He calls out her name but no words come out._

"_Steven…"_

_He hears her. He stands there, watching the sun die. He waits for her to wrap her arms around him. He calls out her name but no words come out._

"_Steven…"_

_He hears her. He turns to flowing black hair and a pair of emerald green eyes gazing up at him…_

"Steve-O!"

Steve nearly jumped out of his chair, only to find his two best friends in his office.

"Tony," he grumbled. "What did I tell you about calling me 'Steve-O'?"

"That it was juvenile and annoying," replied Tony.

"Yeah," said Steve. "Except the exact phrase I used was 'don't'."

"We were only concerned, Steven," Thor interjected. "You were shaking in your sleep. We almost called for a medic."

"Guys, I'm fine," said Steve. "It was just a weird dream."

Thor reluctantly nodded and left the office. Tony stayed.

"This dream of yours," he began. "Was it a wet dream?"

"Get out!"

Tony chuckled and turned to leave, then back to the captain.

"Speaking of weird and wet dreams," he said. "Agent Stalker is outside. She says she wants to show you something."

"You really need to stop calling her that," said Steve.

"Agent or stalker?" Tony asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Just send her in."

A few seconds later, Agent Pam Walker came rushing in.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers," she squeaked.

"Evening, Agent Stalk-Walker," Steve stuttered before slamming the door at Tony's grinning and Thor's confused faces. "What is it you wanted to me see?"

"Well," Walker began pulling out a folder. "I was doing the routine airport checks for any red flags. Then I got to the Eastern African regions, and signal popped up at the Nairobi Airport, saying that it had a match in facial recognition. The problem is that, according to our data, there's nothing to compare it to."

Steve's brows furrowed as Walker pulled out a photo and handed it to him. His eyes widened as they fell on the figure in the image.

"When was this taken?" He demanded.

"2300 EAT, sir," said Walker.

"I want all facial recognitions with her in it," Steve commanded, still staring at the picture. "And the traveling plans that followed them."

"Yes, Captain," said Walker, turning to leave.

"Walker?"

Walker turned around to see the captain looking straight at her.

"Do it quietly," he said.

She nodded then left the office. Once the door was closed, Steve looked back into face of X-23.

* * *

**A/N: ... Hello? any reviews out there?**


	2. First Meeting and Report

**A/N: At Long Last! Chapter 2 is finished! :) Read...**

* * *

_Kisumu City, Kenya. 0627 EAT_

As Laura stepped off the plane, she pulled her aviator sunglasses out of her rifle green shirt jacket and placed them over her emerald green eyes. She rushed towards the baggage claim and carousel then grabbed her olive green army duffel bag and swung it over her shoulder. She proceeded to the exit when…

"Excuse me, miss?" Laura sighed and turned around to face two Kenyan soldiers, both carrying G3 assault rifles. Her training told her that she should incapacitate them in order to avoid being brought in. However, over the past six months, she learned that it was better not to kill and to cooperate and be polite as much as possible.

"Good morning," she said with a courteous smile as she moved her glasses away from her eyes and on top of her head. "Is there a problem?"

"No problem, miss," said the first soldier. "We need to see your passport, please."

"My passport?" Laura repeated. Perhaps it was better to kill them. "Why?"

"You are an American, yes?" the second soldier asked.

"That's correct," replied Laura. "I have already been cleared in Nairobi."

"We are checking all foreigners in Kisumu. Standard procedure," the second soldier explained. Laura looked around to see that indeed both the Canadian couple and the Scottish photographer were being interviewed by Kenyan soldiers. She sighed, unzipped her bag, and pulled out her passport. The first soldier took it and studied it carefully.

"So, Ms. Kinney," he began. "You are staying at the Imperial?"

"No, I am not," said Laura and both soldiers looked up.

"Then where do you plan on staying?" the second soldier demanded.

"At my home."

Laura and the two soldiers turned around to see a Kenyan man in his mid-thirties coming from the exit.

"Ninyi ni nani? (Who are you?)" the first soldier demanded.

"Oman Dia," the man replied as he pulled out his identification and Laura gave out a sigh of relief. This was the man she was supposed to meet.

"Dia?" the second soldier repeated. "No relation to Saburi Dia?"

"My brother," replied Oman casually. The second soldier's eyes widened with shock and awe. The first one merely shook his head.

"And how do you know this girl?" he asked gesturing towards Laura.

"Her professor is a friend of my wife's," Oman explained truthfully.

"You are a student?" the second soldier asked Laura and Laura nodded hesitantly when she saw Oman's consent through his eyes. "What are your studies?"

"Theology," Laura replied, which was half true.

"She has come as a guest to my household and to learn from my brother," Oman said.

The first soldier sighed and handed Laura back her passport and Oman his I.D. card.

"Welcome to Kisumu, Miss Kinney," he said.

"Asante (thank you)," Laura said as she took her passport and slid her glasses back over her eyes.

Once the soldiers were out of sight and earshot, Oman turned to Laura and held out his hand and smiled.

"Radhi na hatimaye kukutana na wewe (Nice to finally meet you)," he chuckled.

"Vivyo hivyo (Likewise)," Laura said as she shook his hand with her own. She had to remind herself that she could trust this man.

His wife, Amana, used to be Storm's handmaiden and now very good friend (or in Laura's view, a very good contact). Ororo told her that she could trust them. In any case, they were the only link to Saburi.

"Let me help you with your things," Oman offered but Laura had already swung her duffle bag back over her shoulder.

Within moments, she was in the passenger side of Oman's Jeep, looking out into the passing streets of Kisumu.

"Why were those men really questioning us?" she finally asked and Oman sighed as if the question itself was giving him distress.

"Ojore Conteh," he answered bitterly. "A criminal ringleader of drug dealers, pimps, and every other kind of crook you can think of. For a year, he has torn the Nyanza province, taking young boys to fight his wars and young girls to be his slaves. There have been rumors that he has been in Kisumu District and that he has also been accepting 'outside help'. That is why those soldiers are questioning all foreigners and those that house them."

"I am sorry," Laura said. "For causing you and your family so much trouble."

Oman laughed unexpectedly.

"You have done no such," he chuckled. "Any friend of Ororo's is a friend of the Dias'. Besides my daughter, Eshe, would never forgive me if she didn't get a chance to meet you."

"Why would she want to meet me?" Laura asked, taken aback.

"Because you will be the first American she will ever meet," Oman explained. "She loves everything to do with America. She nearly jumped through the roof when I told her you were coming.

"Lakini usijali (But don't worry)," he added when he glanced at Laura's shocked face. "Amana and I made it clear to her that you are here to see Saburi."

"Asante (Thank you)," Laura said. Though she had learned to treat children with kindness, she preferred this visit to be met with the upmost peace and quiet.

* * *

_Washington D.C., United States. 2251 EST_

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve looked up from the black and white photo of X-23 to see Agent Walker stumbling into his office with a mountain of files in her arms.

"Do you need any help with that, Agent Walker?" he asked with a bit uncertainty.

"Oh no thank you," Walker heaved with a smile. "And please call me Pam. Um… where do you want these?"

"Oh, just put them over there, Pam," Steve gestured towards his coffee table.

Once the stack of papers was placed on the table, Walker took the top file.

"So I got the name from her passport and Customs report from Nairobi Airport," she began. "The alias she used was Laura Kinney. According to the report, she's a theology student and there's some kind witch doctor outside of Kisumu City that she was going to visit. But according to-"

"Wait," Steve interrupted Walker as he stood up from his desk. "The name on the passport was Laura Kinney?"

"Yeah. Those other files," Walker nodded towards to said files, "are the reported airport sightings of her using that alias in the past six months, which seems to be everywhere. Anyways-"

"Thank you, Agent Walker," Steve said as he took the file from Walker's hands. "I'll take it from here."

"Uh, sir?" asked a bewildered Walker.

"It's late, Pam," Steve explained. "You've been working really hard. You should go home and get some rest. In fact, why don't you take some time off?"

Walker hesitated, but nodded and thanked Steve. Once she left, Steve looked at X-23's passport photo, with so many questions in his head. Why was she using her actual name in so many places? What was she really doing in Kenya? Is she on a mission? And what was he going to do about it?

* * *

**... And review please! :)**


	3. Life's a Circus!

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! **

Warning: there is graphic language, violence, and rape (ye hath been warned)...

* * *

_Outskirts of Kisumu, Kenya, 0721 EAT_

The jeep made a stop as Laura gazed up to a mustard colored villa with a maroon roof. The front door opened and a woman in her early thirties walked out, gazed at the people at the jeep, and smiled. As she walked over to greet Laura, who was stepping out of the car, Oman got out and grabbed Laura's duffle from the back.

To Laura's shock the woman pulled her into a warm hug as if they had been life-long friends.

"Laura," the woman said as she finally pulled away. "Karibu nyumbani kwetu (Welcome to our home). I am Amana."

"Furaha kukutana na wewe (Nice to meet you)," Laura replied, shaking Amana's hand. Oman walked towards the two women and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hello, my love," he said then looked around. "Where are Eshe and Saburi?"

"Saburi went on one of his walks," Amana explained. "And Eshe, well, she said she wanted to get the most fresh and pretty flowers for our guest."

Oman snorted and shook his head as he headed inside the house with Laura's bag. Amana turned to Laura.

"Your room is ready for you," she said. "And I've made some breakfast. I am sure you are hungry after your flight."

"I appreciate your willingness to house a foreigner like me," Laura said in an attempt to be polite.

Amana stared at Laura and bursted out laughing, which only confused Laura even more.

"Have you noticed something humorous?" she asked.

"You are a funny girl," Amana chortled. "Come inside, please."

The two women followed Oman into the villa. Laura was led down a hallway, then into a small room. In it, was an average sized wardrobe, a small round mirror hanging beside the open window, and a nightstand next to a single bed, where Oman had already set Laura's bag.

"It's not much," he said, gesturing around the room.

"It is fine, thank you" Laura replied with a nod.

"Ah!" Amana exclaimed. "I almost forgot. Ororo wanted you to call her as soon as you arrived. It should be evening in San Francisco. Wait here."

She left the room and Oman followed. Laura sat on the bed and waited patiently. Shortly after, Amana returned with a satellite phone in her hands, signaling to Laura that someone on the other end wished to speak to her. She took the phone and waited for Amana to leave.

"Storm?" she finally said to receiver, once she was alone and the door was fully shut.

"Laura," Storm's voice came out in relief. "It's good to hear your voice. When Gambit came back-"

"I told him to return to the X-Men," Laura explained. "I felt that he was needed more at Utopia then traveling with me."

She heard Storm sighed.

"As long as you are alright."

Then a familiar voice came on Storm's end.

"Is that Laura?"

"Uh, Hellion wishes to speak with you," Storm told Laura with a bit of uncertainty.

"Alright," replied Laura. There was a short pause then…

"Hey you," Julian's voice rang softly into Laura's ear.

"Hello Julian," Laura said coolly. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just peachy," he said sarcastically. "I'm only surrounded by a bunch of hypocritical assholes! I suppose you heard of the Omega incident."

"I did," replied Laura.

"Yeah well some people are actually calling me a monster," Julian spat. "I mean can you believe that bullshit?"

Before Laura could respond, the door bursted open and a small girl of the age of eight rushed into the room, with a bouquet of flowers. Laura stared at the girl and the girl squealed and jumped with excitement.

"Uko hapa! Uko hapa! (You're here! You're here!)" The girl cheered as she bounced, petals falling from the bouquet.

"Laura?" Julian's voice called out to the stunned X-23. "Is everything ok? What's going on over there? It sounds like a squirrel is being killed."

"ESHE!" Amana ran into the room, glaring at the child. The girl called Eshe stopped and beamed at Laura, who was still paralyzed with bewilderment.

"I picked these for you," Eshe said as she held up what little flowers she had left.

"Eshe!" Amana bellowed. "Ambapo ni tabia yako? (Where are you manners?) Can't you see she is on the phone?"

"I just wanted to say hello," the girl said before turning back to Laura. "Hello!"

"Hello," Laura replied hesitantly.

"Eshe," hissed Amana, hands on her hips. "You will go to the kitchen now!"

Eshe set the flowers on the nightstand, waved goodbye at Laura and rushed out of the room. Amana apologized to Laura and followed her daughter.

"LAURA!"

Laura jumped and remembered she was on the phone.

"Yes, Julian?" she replied to phone.

"Is everything alright?" Julian demanded.

"Yes," Laura said. "I must go. I would like to have some breakfast."

"Okay," Julian responded, still confused. "Talk to you later then."

"Goodbye." And with that Laura hanged up the phone.

With her enhanced sense of smell, it was not hard for Laura to find the kitchen. As she entered through the doorway, she saw Amana at the stove, lecturing Eshe, who had her head bowed down in shame, and two men seated at the table. One was Oman; the other was a tall man in his early forties. Oman looked up and saw Laura at the doorway and stood up.

"Laura," he said, gesturing towards the other man, who was also rising from his seat. "I would like you to meet my brother, Saburi Dia."

Laura surveyed Saburi for a moment. He did not look like any religious specialist that she had ever met. He wore denim jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. If it weren't for a long golden medallion hanging around his neck, Laura would have mistaken him for a farmer, rather than a shaman. Saburi peered into Laura's eyes and laughed.

"Where expecting me to wear a crown of feathers and carry a long staff?" he chortled.

"You read my mind," Laura stated.

"In a way," Saburi replied and before Laura could ask he added. "My methods are different than those of your kind."

There was an awkward pause through out the kitchen then Amana open decided to break the silence.

"I've made some mandazi," she said pointing towards a plate of flat donuts on the table. "I will go and pour some chai for-"

"Wait," Saburi interjected. "Our guest has had a long journey. I am sure she would like to rest before eating."

"I slept on the plane," Laura explained.

"But you have not rested," Saburi argued ignoring Eshe's whine and Amana's head shaking. "You have not done so for quite some time."

"Ndugu (brother)," Oman began to protest but Saburi held up his hand.

"You came to me for my advice," the shaman told Laura. "And I urge you to rest your eyes before anything else."

"Very well," said Laura, placed the phone on the table, and then turned to leave.

"Kusubiri, mtoto (Wait, child)," Saburi said and Laura turned around to see him pull out a small glass vial and handed it to her. Laura held it up to light to examine its contents. Inside was a jade liquid.

"It will help you relax," Saburi answered her unasked question. Laura hesitated, but nodded once more and left the kitchen.

Once she was back into the guest room, she changed out of her clothes and into her all black pajamas. She slipped into the bed and uncorked the vial. She lingered for a moment before downing the potion in one gulp. She cringed at the bitter taste. Suddenly, her vision began to blur and her eyelids weighed downed. She fell down on the pillows, dropping the vial. With a faint smash, the world around Laura went black.

* * *

_Washington D.C., 2353 EST_

Steve Rogers, sitting on his couch, racked his brain for answers. For more than an hour he had stared at X-23's passport. He compared it, a few times, to the photo of her killing Johnson. He didn't know why, but he felt like that very little had changed in Laura's life. He looked back at the passport.

"You don't look happy," he finally said to the photo as if X-23, herself was listening. His eyes began to droop and he laid back. He yawned then fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_He was seated, front row, in a large circus tent. He was wearing his old army uniform. He looked around the audience to see all of the Avengers and many of his war buddies, including Peggy, General Phillips, and Dr. Erskine. Then he noticed Nick Fury was seated right behind him. Then he turned to his right and found Tony, in his Iron Man suit, drinking a martini. To Steve's left was Thor munching on a bag of popcorn. They were all looking down at the center of the stage where a big black shielded a box of equal size from everyone's view._

_ "What's going on," Steve asked Tony._

_ "Shush!" Tony hissed, with a finger to his lips. "The show is about to start!"_

_ All of sudden, the lights dimmed and those shining on the stage grew brighter. An unseen orchestra began a celebratory melody. Out of nowhere, the Red Skull appeared on, dressed as a ringmaster, spreading his arms to acknowledge his audience. The crowd cheered and whistled. Steve attempted to stand, ready to fight the Skull. But then he realized that he was back in his frail and thin state before he was a Super Soldier._

_ "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES, WELCOME TO OUR SHOW!" Skull bellowed out, addressing the audience. "I am humbled by each and every one of your presence."_

_ The audience roared with excitement and the Skull held up his arms to silence them._

_ "I would like to tell you story," he said. "Once upon a time, there lived a great warrior, known as the Wolverine!"_

_ All of sudden, Logan stepped onto the stage, wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. He lit a cigar, totally uninterested with the roaring cheers of the audience._

_ "Many tried to manipulate the Wolverine to their agenda," the Skull continued. "But he was too wild to be controlled. So then a brilliant scientist came up with a solution."_

_ A woman, long flowing black hair and emerald eyes, entered and stepped next to Logan, wearing a long lab coat. Steve immediately recognized her as Dr. Sarah Kinney._

_ "She decided," the Skull continued, "that it would be best to make a copy of the warrior and made it in her own image. Ladies and Gentlemen…"_

_ He moved towards the boxed-shaped curtain._

_ "I present to you…" He grabbed the sheet and pulled. "THE MARIONETTE!"_

_ The crowd applauded and Steve gasped, as they looked down, not a great big box, but at an eighteen-year-old girl, in a short white dress and matching ballet pointe shoes._

_ Laura scanned her surroundings, and then noticed her mother and Logan on stage with her._

_ "What must I do?" she asked them._

_ "You must do as you are told, of course," proclaimed the Red Skull and the audience, except for Steve, laughed at Laura's expense._

_ "Dance," Sarah said gently a soft harmony began to play. Within seconds, Laura was spinning herself across the stage with upmost grace. Then the Skull turned to the audience._

_ "Any suggestions?" he asked._

_ "I've got one!"_

_ Laura turned around and saw Dr. Zander Rice standing up from his seat._

_ "Kill her," he barked, pointing at Sarah._

_ "No!" Laura yelled but her claws were protruding out her hands and feet. She began slashing through her mother's flesh. Within moments, Sarah was lying dead on the stage, while Laura, on the verge of tears, was standing over her body, her dress stained with blood. Then a group of men, women, and children came onto the stage._

_ "KILL THEM ALL!" the crowd roared. Steve watched in horror as Laura was forced to butcher innocent people._

_ "Stop, please," she sobbed as she clawed at a young boy's smiling face. Then, as bodies dropped on stage, men entered and grabbed her. She screamed as they groped her and thrusted into her, violently._

_ "Daddy!" Laura yelled towards Logan, who's back was turned to her. "Daddy, please… please make them stop! How do I make them stop?"_

_ "You're on your own, kid," Logan muttered and with that, he left the stage._

_ "No! Daddy!" Laura screamed as the men began ripping her dress. Then a voice rang out through out the tent._

_ "That's enough!" The crowed booed as the frail Steve Rogers jumped out his seat and onto the stage. He managed to push the men away from Laura and pulled her close._

_ "It's okay, Laura," he whispered into her ear. "You're not alone."_

_ He swooped and carried her in his arms. Then the booing stopped, the circus and audience disappeared, and Steve, back in his Super Soldier form, and Laura, no longer stained in blood, were standing in the middle of a white sandy beach. With Laura still in his arms, Steve turned and saw a man, in blue jeans and a bright orange, wearing a long gold medallion, looking at the pair, with a smile…_

_

* * *

_

Steve woke himself out his slumber. Completely dumbfounded by the dream he had just had. In Kenya, however, X-23 immediately jumped out of her bed, knowing who and what caused that nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! don't care if like it or not, just let me know! :)**


End file.
